


the promise of...

by EvanesDust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust
Summary: Stiles is fuming. Furious! Pacing in front of his bed as he recalls the nights events. Another fight with another big bad, and Derek just throwing himself into danger…AGAIN! His window opens and he watches Derek climb through, shirt still torn and bloody from the fight. The sight makes his blood boil.





	the promise of...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/gifts).



> from [smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie)'s kissing prompt of 'in the bedroom' and 'sad/hurt feelings' on tumblr
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*
> 
> 5/7/19 update: edited-ish

Stiles is fuming. _Furious_! Pacing in front of his bed as he recalls the night's events. Another fight with another big bad, and Derek just throwing himself into danger...AGAIN! His window opens, and he watches Derek climb through, shirt still torn and bloody from the fight. The sight makes his blood boil.

“You can’t—” He glares at the ‘wolf, who just stares at the ground. “Uh uh, no way!” Stiles rushes to stand in front of him, pushing his chest into the alpha. “You _look at me_ when I’m talking to you!”

Derek looks up at his words, eyes flaring red for just a moment before he clenches his jaw. “What was I _supposed_ to do, Stiles?!”

“Let us help you! What’s the point of a pack if you’re constantly leaving us behind?!” His heart beats erratically in his chest, anger overpowering him. ‘ _Leaving_ me _behind_ ’ is what he wants to yell.

“ _Stiles…_ ” The tone is softer than anticipated and throws him off. His eyes narrow as he stares at Derek questioningly.

“What? _Stiles_ , what, Derek?” His anger slowly wanes as he stares into Derek’s worried eyes. “ _Talk to me_ …” he says, voice breaking at the end.

Derek sighs, taking his hands. “I’m sorry.” The ‘wolf leans forward, resting his forehead against Stiles’. The gesture is a surprise. For all the stolen glances and lingering touches, they’ve never done this.

“That’s not good enough. You can’t keep doing this, Derek. I can’t— God! If something had happened to you…” he can’t continue, the thought too much to bear. Tears sting his eyes as they threaten to overflow. He leans into the touch as fingers caress his cheek.

“I know. I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. I won’t.”

He grips the ‘wolfs waist, tentatively pulling him closer. He doesn’t want to scare Derek away, but he needs him to be close, to feel that he’s alright. He puffs out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding when Derek relaxes against him. “Good. Because I’m not kid—mmpf!”

He’s cut off as Derek’s lips crash against his own. It’s a bruising kiss, and it takes his brain a minute to catch up to the realization that _Derek is kissing him_! He returns the kiss with equal vigor and all but climbs the ‘wolf in an attempt to close any gap between them. He’s left a panting mess when Derek pulls away.

They stare at each other long and hard. _What does this mean_ , Stiles wonders? And just as he’s about to ask, Derek steps forward again, cupping his face.

The ‘wolf places a much gentler kiss on him this time. One laced with so much emotion that it leaves Stiles weak in the knees. An arm snakes around his back, holding him in place. “ _Stiles_ ,” Derek says, and it’s like his name is a prayer.

Resting his forehead on Derek’s shoulder, Stiles takes a moment to gather his thoughts. “What is this, Derek? What are we doing?”

Stiles watches the ‘wolf as he takes a deep breath. “I want to be with you, Stiles. I know we haven’t talked about it, that _I’ve_ never said anything, but…”

“I want that too.” The words rush from his mouth, too scared that Derek might take his pronouncement back. “But why now, Derek?”

“When you came...when I saw you standing there? The look on your face. Knowing _I_ put that there. It made me sick. And when you walked away? I realized how much I wanted you to stay, how much I need you. I love you, Stiles.”

Throwing his arms around Derek’s shoulders, he whispers, “And I love you, Derek,” and kisses him with the promise of tomorrow, of their future, of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
